


Scotch and Anger

by Tomsuncle



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Masturbation, Oral, Penetrative Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsuncle/pseuds/Tomsuncle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paladin Danse criticizes too much and Ana is usually too passive to say anything about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy- this is my first fanfic that I've published and it is more of a draft than anything. Just wanted to get a feel for things.

Danse, I’m sorry-”

The day was growing from bad to worse. It began with Paladin Danse being aggrivated by Ana's sleeping habits, or lack thereof, to him criticizing her every time she picked up something he thought useless. Now- now he was angry at her for a close call.

"Knight, I am your commanding officer. When I tell you to wear your power armour, you do it! Haven't you learned anything from me?" Danse yelled. He paced in his own suit, the small shack looking even less spacious with him in it. Ana leaned against a wall across the room from him, and she kept her hands occupied by folding and refolding an extra pair of army fatigues. She darted her eyes away from his every time he casted her his scowl. 

"You were blindsided. You're much too weak to go out so unprepared. If I hadn't been there- Ana, you need to wear it. I won't always be around to fix your sloppy work," Danse hissed at her. Ana clenched her jaw, then threw what was in her hands onto the floor.

"If you can't be bothered to watch my back then what good are you?" Ana replied. She wasn't typically someone who engaged in arguments as she was more timid than the average wastelander. She was reminded of why she usualy kept her mouth shut when Danse turned onto his heel and furrowed his brow at her.

"What did you just say, Knight?" Danse growled.

"Nothing, I said nothing," Ana lied, turning away from him. She took a few steps towards the door before the Paladin stepped in front of her. He loomed over her, his frown even deeper than before. 

"Do you not care for your own safety?" Danse asked. His eyes seemed less angry now, softened into a more concerned state. 

"Danse," Ana began. She tried to side step him but he followed her. Even in his power suit he was quick. She realized she wasn't going anywhere. "I don't want to talk about this, please," she added.

Danse glanced between both of her eyes, then sighed. "We will talk later then."

Night came, and Ana made some soup she had found in an aluminum can. Whatever it used to be disintergrated into a grey liquid, and she was disapointed as she put the clumpy substance into her mouth. She was hardly hungry, and the taste took away what apetite was left. Danse had been gone for a few hours, and Ana began to contemplate if she should go search for him when she heard the clunk of his power armour approaching. 

"Knight," he greeted as he came through the door. Ana nodded towards him, keeping her eyes on the flames in front of her. She heard the soft hiss as she assumed Danse was stepping out of his armour. She resisted every urge to turn and peak at what lay under- to indulge in every curve, every hard muscle that was kept out of sight under his tight Bos uniform. She shook her head, embarrassed by her chain of thoughts. She couldn't objectify a man like Danse. Someone who took her under his wing and taught her a major part of what she knew- not to mention he couldn't view someone like her romantically. She was young, much younger than him, whom she guessed was well into his thirties and so duty minded that any stray from his responsibilities would cause him to shut down.

He came around into view, the flame flickering specs of colour onto him as he stood in the dusk light. He crossed his arms over his broad chest, frowning in a way Ana was sure was permanent. His eyes were dark and his hair was in dsarray, and maybe the diskempt of his features made her view even more romantic, taken straight out of a novel. He was picturesque, strong and he stood in a way that would make you think he was something more than just a man. 

Danse narrowed his eyes at her, and she blushed as she was caught in thought. She heard the gruff a sigh, and in her peripherals she saw him sit beside her. She heard the pop of a bottle being openned, and she turned to the sound.

"You drink scotch?" Ana asked.

Danse smiled, more so to himself as he brought the bottle to his lips. It seemed to linger there for a second, then he drank. He nodded with a half smile, and handed her the bottle. She took it, eyeing it for a moment.

"What?" Danse asked. Then it seemed to dawn on him. "You've never drank before have you?" Ana smiled, embarrassed. 

"It can't be that bad, can it?" She said, more to herself. But it was. It was terrible. She coughed up most of the drink, the rest burned down her throat and left an awkward warmth in her stomach. Danse chuckled, and snatched the bottle back to drink more. The air thinned between them, and soon Danse's face was flushed and Ana felt herself relaxing. 

"You're the sttiffest recruit I've ever seen," Danse was saying. "Everything you do is too calculated, too unnatural. It's like you don't trust yourself. Which is contradictory, considering you never wear your power armour."

Ana sighed. "I need to move. The armour makes me stiffer, Danse."

"Even still. You're defenseless without it. You're not very strong, either, and that's a problem on its own." Danse's demeanor had changed the more he drank. The dutiful soldier who embodied professionalism was replaced by someone Ana hadn't met before. Sure, his warmth sometimes shown through his rigidness, but who Ana was accompanied by now was humoress and welcoming. He was still complaining about the power armour, but she could live with it.

"That's why I choose to fight from a distance. So brutes like you can fight up close for me," Ana joked. 

"And when a feral ghoul catches you off guard? Or five, or ten?" Danse asked, his expression controting back into his usual frown.

"I guess I'll die then."

"It's not a joke, Knight."

Ana rolled her eyes, the scotch making her more bold then she's ever been. 

"You need to learn to take things more serious, Knight. You have a lacking regard for the ethics of the brotherhood, and sometimes I'm sure that you promise to do better just so that I'll get off your back. But I'm hard on you for a reason. I'm... concerned with how you represent the brotherhood. You fraternize with ghouls and you have an odd relationship with that synth," Danse said behind closed teeth. His scowl deepened and he stared down Ana. "Your relationship with the synth is intolerable-"

"You mean Nick?"

"His name is irrelevant, " Danse barked. 

"What kind of relationship do you think we have?" Ana asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You think he and I are-?" Danse's glare faltered. 

"I thought the two of you had relations..." His voice trailed off.

"There's-there's nothing going on between us." Ana told him. And she swore for a moment she saw him blushing, but he adruptly stood, and walked out of the crumbling room. And like that, she was alone, and the evening, which had began promising, followed the pattern of her day and made a downturn for the worst. The fire she'd made earlier was but an amber now on white logs, and she put her hands to it. The ash was soft. She sighed, wiping her hands on her pants.

Suddenly she heard the soft thuds of feet coming into the room, but before she could turn, she felt a crouched warmth against her back, encompassing her as a strong hand cupped her chin and forced it upwards. Dark brown eyes greeted her's, softer than she'd ever seen, darting back and forth beween her own eyes. His other arm draped around her waist, then he crushed her mouth with his. He was sloppy, needy even, moving her face when he needed a better angle. A soft groan whispered its way from Ana's throat, and it seemed that this was his encouragement to softly dig his fingers into the sides of her mouth, then slip his tongue inside. He was warm, pressed against her back and vibrating with groans, deep but too low for her to entirely hear. 

Her arms were pressed against her chest, but the Paladin grabbed one of her hands, and deftly raised her up with him. He grabbed the small of her back and brought her closer to him, the closest he could without being inside her. Ana let her hands graze over his arms, up to his shoulders then down his chest as he hungrily kissed her. His body was rigid, his arms so tight around her that she couldn't move. She was sure he could feel her heart throbbing against his chest, or hear her quick breathing as she struggled for air. 

Then he was moving her, kissing her and loosening her clothing while walking towards their sleeping bags. She felt his hands run over her exposed skin with every article of clothing he helped her out of. Soon, she was only in her underwear, and he was laying her onto the floor, climbing between her legs. He put most of his weight on his arm above Ana's head, and with his other hand he cupped her breast. His heat between his legs was growing on Ana's thigh, and she rolled her hips against him. He groaned, kissing her hard and drunkenly, and she risked biting his lip, and smiled as he gasped. 

Danse zipped down his uniform, and Ana helped him pull his arms out of it. He left it at his hips, his pelvic muscles just barely showing. Ana slid her hands down his briefs, and freed his cock. It was thick, warm against the coldness of her hand and dripped with precum.

"Ana," he hissed. Her name on his tongue drove her crazy, and she bucked her hips against his cock while he kissed down her neck and made his way to her nipple. He took her perked skin into his mouth, shooting electricity down her body. She felt his stubble scratch against her skin, and she moaned in pleasure. She arched her hips upward to slip out of her underwear, and Danse blindly pulled them past her feet, still occupied with her breasts. Her head was spinning and she needed him- absolutely needed more than what he was giving her. So she took his cock into her hand, stroked it a few times, then eased it into hersef. She willed herself to relax, her inexperience showing by how her body reacted to his girth. 

He grunted, pulling back from her chest to look at her face. His eyes were wide, and maybe the realization of what they were doing just set in. She moved her hips, letting him further inside, but he seemed to be frozen, unsure.

"Ana," he finally said. Ana could tell he was sobering up, and she began to panic. 

"What's wrong?" Ana asked. 

Danse blushed, looking down her bruised neck and back into her eyes. "This- we shouldn't be doing this. I'm your commanding officer-"

"Danse," Ana whined, and thrusted her hips upward again. She saw him attempt to resist his urge to groan, to fight his want to continue, but it was half lived as he began to fuck her. He wildly kissed her, and she cried his name as he penetrated her, harder and harder. There was some pain, but she din't mind it. In fact, she enjoyed it, because mixed with the pleasure it was beyond anything she'd ever felt. His body felt powerful and strong against her's, and although she had been able to take care of herself all of her life, she appreciated how she felt protected with him. 

"'I'm about to-" Danse moaned. "Fuck, Ana." He pulled out at the very last second, his cum released onto her stomach. She watched in ecstacy as his mouth widened while he pounded his cock and finished onto her. And when he was done, he grabbed a wash cloth from his bag and cleaned her off. 

Then, he looked at her, unsure and conflicted. Her heart sank and he leaned back onto his heels, still between her legs, but his eyes were lost in thought. His hand ghosted over her thigh, leaving trails of fire that burned through out her body. Ana propped herself onto her elbows.

"Danse?" Ana said. She put a cautious hand onto his, afraid that he'd pull away and run from her.

He sighed. "I can't deny that I have.. strong feelings for you. You're an outstanding soldier, even if you don't listen to what the brotherhood- or what I tell you. And, I criticize you only because I care for you, and if you got hurt or... worse, I just don't know what I would do," He told her. His brown eyes were soft, even caring as he expanded his hand over her upper thigh. "That said, this is against our code, and if we were found out, I'd be punished.. Harshly."

"I'm sorry, I-" Danse raised his hand to quiet her.

"This is my fault. I initiated it," Danse said, then paused. "And now, I am contemplating whether or not the reprocussions of my actions are enough to make me regret it." 

Ana stared at him, not sure what to say or how to be. "I wouldn't- I don't regret this, Danse," Ana awkwardly said. She felt too exposed, especially vulnerable as she continued to leak for him and she was the only one fully naked. She grabbed for her uniform, but the paladin snatched it and threw it away from her.

"We're not finished yet," he said, a new fire in his eye as he ran his thumb over her folds. Ana's skin raised, and she gasped at the unexpected contact. Then he used his index and ring finger to delve into her wetness, running them from her sheath to her clit, teasng her body as she leaned onto her back. Then he bent down, planting rugged kisses onto her thighs, until he got to her heat. He swirled his tongue over her lips, then sucked on her labias, causing her to roll her hips in agony. She heard him chuckle, before he began to focus on her clit, flattening his tongue onto it and circling over it. One of his hands trailed up her body to tease her nipple, while the other fingered her opening. 

He had her spasming withing minutes, the heat building up past anything she had ever felt before him. 

"D-Danse!" she cried out, gripping him by his hair as he kissed her folds through her orgasm. Her body arched a final time, and as she breathed, Danse kissed his way back up to her face. He kissed her gently, his eyes pinned onto her's. Then he rolled onto his side, and pulled her onto his chest. Ana grabbed their blankets and pulled it onto them.

"Off the record, Ana, I hope to continue this," Danse mumbled, on the verge of sleep. 

"Yeah, yeah me too."


End file.
